


In Ink, we write a peaceful world (though our hearts bleed)

by catstrawberrybee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Uchiha Izuna Lives, mean elders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee
Summary: It was a long shot, and even Hashirama knew that. But he was running out of options. No matter what he did, the Uchiha just kept coming back stronger and stronger… And really, he was tired of the fighting. He wanted it to end, and he knew Madara wanted the same thing, he could see it in the other males eyes each time they were faced to face. They were being worn down, and for what? A century old feud that none of them even remembered. He stared at the letter he had drafted and had even had Tobirama look over it. Obviously, his little brother was not too keen on a Senju and Uchiha marrying, but they did not have a whole lot of options at that point.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Paint with the bleeding Ink of two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am throwing myself down a rabbit whole with all these fics. Haha. 
> 
> But anyways, here are the ages for this story. 
> 
> Hashirama: 23  
> Madara: 23  
> Tobirama: 20  
> Izuna: 18

It was a long shot, and even Hashirama knew that. But he was running out of options. No matter what he did, the Uchiha just kept coming back stronger and stronger… And really, he was tired of the fighting. He wanted it to end, and he knew Madara wanted the same thing, he could see it in the other males eyes each time they were faced to face. They were being worn down, and for what? A century old feud that none of them even remembered. He stared at the letter he had drafted and had even had Tobirama look over it. Obviously, his little brother was not too keen on a Senju and Uchiha marrying, but they did not have a whole lot of options at that point. 

And really, Hashirama was getting desperate. He wanted this to end, he wanted his best friend back… And he hoped that Madara would be okay or willing... He new how the Uchiha were with love. And this was literally against everything they believe in, so his anxiety was rightfully high over it. 

A soft breath left the brunettes lips and he folded it and put it in an envelope, there was no point in doing more than one draft, it was a simple request. Marriage for peace. He knew he was risking a lot, even his own clan Elders were behind this, because this way they could keep a close eye on the Uchiha clan, even though that was not Hashirama’s intentions. But he was sure that if anything, the Uchiha elders would be thinking the same thing. You really could not change old crones; they would always be stuck in their old ways. 

He sealed the envelope with the Senju seal and sent it off with a hawk, he knew well that Madara would know it was specifically for him. 

A small sigh left his lips as he sat back at his desk and leaned back. He knew two things would happen, he would either get a response back telling him to fuck off, or he would get an acceptance letter… And he was not really banking on the later. But this was the last thing he could think of… So, he could not help but to allow himself to hope. 

*****

Madara was all but pissed when he got the letter, for one… His elders were on board with this nonsense, even if it did seem like the only way they were going to stop. He could see how tired Hashirama was, he was tired of fighting a war that was not even theirs to begin with. But the main reason he was pissed, was because his own Elders had decided they were going to demand the marriage to Senju Tobirama, and if he or Hashirama refused, there would be no deal… 

That was the worst outcome, he did not know Tobirama, but he could not imagine that he would be willing to do this... But then again, he seemed like Izuna, would for the most part be willing to do things for his elder brother. Well, Izuna would do a lot for him, but he did not think Izuna would willingly marry a Senju for him. But it was still the fact that this had even come up, Hashirama was desperate, and Madara knew this. 

He listened to his clan elders and sighed. 

“Fine, we shall go along with this. I will write requesting it to be Tobirama, but I do wonder if Hashirama would really throw his brother under the sword for peace.” he spoke. He excused everyone from the meeting and walked slowly back to his own office, his mind was racing. ‘Who would be the Uchiha to marry Tobirama if Hashirama agreed to this?’ his mind thought. Why was Hashirama this desperate? Was something going on that he did not know of? Was there some kind of threat to the Senju? Or was he just that tired, that he was willing to throw away the free will of someone else? 

Madara really didn’t know, and when he returned to his office, Izuna was there, leaning against the desk.

“Are you really going to do this? Will you really sign away one of us to that demon?” he asked Madara. Even though Izuna already knew the answer to that. Madara at this point was also willing to do anything for peace, but he knew that Izuna would only go so far as well. 

“Yes, it is the only way we will get peace, and I am sure Hashirama was aware that our elders had this idea too, because I’m sure it’s like the Senju elders. An arranged marriage so they can keep tabs on the clans, an insurance chip.” He said to him. “And the higher up the person, the better off. Which is why our elders what Tobirama.” He said to him. He saw Izuna huff at that. He knew that this had to be the worst-case scenario for Izuna. 

“I still don’t like the idea, brother...” Izuna sighed. He already had a bad feeling about it, their clan elders could cook up some real unpleasant conditions. And because he knew that Hashirama was desperate, he would likely go with it, even Izuna could read Hashirama sometimes. 

Madara sighed as he started to write out his response to Hashirama, he made it noticeably clear that his elders wanted Tobirama to be the one to marry an Uchiha, explaining that the elders have yet to choose who from their own clan would pick. It was short and brief, he folded it up, sealed it in an envelope and sent it back to the Senju. A small sigh left his lips as he looked at Izuna… and he had a sudden sinking feeling. 

His elders picked Tobirama, the next heir of the Senju... So, it only made sense that they would go with Izuna, and that is when his heart sank. His was about to sign his brother’s freedom off, and he struggled with that. But he was so very tired of the fighting, but he also did not want his brother to hate him. A small sigh left his lips as he sank back down to his chair. “Izuna, I need time to think.” He said, leaving it hanging in the air that he would like it if his brother left. 

Izuna stared at Madara for a moment before he pushed off the desk and stalked out of the room. Izuna was far from stupid, he was already catching on. If the Uchiha elders picked Tobirama, he was sure that meant that either Madara or Izuna would be chosen, Izuna felt bad, but he hoped the elders made Madara marry Tobirama. 

He left the room quickly with those thoughts. 

A small groan slipped from Madara’s lips; he had no idea what he was going to do about any of this. Obviously, things were already in progress, so he really had no way to stop it. He placed his hands over his face and breathed. Nothing ever turned out right for him, did it?

*****

Hashirama was a little shocked at how quickly a response came, he could only assume that Madara wanted to end this soon as well. He pulled the seal apart and read over the contents quickly. 

Hashirama, 

My elders have demanded Tobirama be the one to take part in this arranged marriage of yours, if you do not agree, there will be no deal.  
I understand you want this to end, as do I. I am tired of this fighting, and if this is the only way we can assure peace, then so be it.

Uchiha Madara. 

Hashirama looked the letter over again, and he felt himself weep on the inside. Why did he have a feeling this was how it would go? That the Uchiha would demand his little brother? If it was not his head, it was his right to marry who he wishes. 

He sent for Tobirama, the sooner he showed this to him the sooner he would be able to send a response, he would not do this without the consent of his brother, he was not that cruel of a person.  
And of course, Tobirama would come as quickly as he could, blissfully unaware that any of this was about himself. And that is what made Hashirama feel even worse, he had no idea this would swing around, but really, he should have figured as much. He handed the letter over to Tobirama as soon as he stopped at the desk, he watched as the others red eyes looked over the short response, and if he was upset, he was skillful at hiding his reactions. 

He lowered the paper and sat it back on the desk. Hashirama was anxious. 

“Well, what do you think?” Hashirama asked, his voice sounded a bit meek really. 

Tobirama breathed. “Fine, because it is for your dream, anija, I will do it.” He said to him. Tobirama had been willing to lay down his life for Hashirama’s dream. And this was basically the same thing, he was signing his life over to the Uchiha, and there was truly little he could do about it. Though the look of surprise that was on Hashirama’s face was even more amusing than he assumed it would be. 

“Wait... you will really do it?!” Hashirama could not keep the shock out of his voice, he knew that Tobirama was not friendly with the Uchiha, so why? Why would he put himself through this? He was not really doing this for him, was he? 

“Anija, I am willing to do this for your sake.” He said to him. And that was all Hashirama had to hear, Tobirama was doing it for him. And he was not sure if he felt grateful or bad about it. 

“I’m sorry, Tobi… For taking away your right to marry who you wanted.” He said lightly to him. He really did feel bad, this was not what he had intended to happen. He had hope they could have married off lower ranking clan members, not that it was any better. But at least then he would not be feeling half as bad as he was now. 

“I was prepared for this the moment you wrote up that first letter, I knew they would not settle for just anyone. But now, I just hope they don’t marry me to Madara…” He had to shake his head at that, realistically, he would likely be married to one of their cousins or Izuna, though a cousin seemed more likely with how Madara was about Izuna. He looked at Hashirama who had started to write out his response, Tobirama had long since decided he would do what it took to make sure Hashirama would get his dream, even if it meant sacrificing his own freedom to do it. He was not looking forward to any of this, but he knew it was something that needed to happen. 

Tobirama grabbed the letter from Hashirama when he had finished, to make sure his brother had not added anything else that really had no need to be in the letter, once it passed his inspection, he gave it back to Hashirama and watched as he enclosed it and sealed it, watching the hawk leave with it really reaffirmed the whole thing, he was going to be married to an Uchiha, which one? He had yet to know yet. 

All correspondence after that had gone smoothly, much to Tobirama’s surprise. 

He had yet to learn who his betrothed was, but it did not really bother him too much because he knew of how it was going to work. They would marry on neutral grounds, and once that happened, then they would move forward with the village. Though the Uchiha also “Requested” that Tobirama to stay with them, as insurance. To which he had agreed. He knew how the Uchiha thought, and it was a smart move on their part, it would insure the Senju would not back out, not that Hashirama dreamed of doing it. But it was a precaution, and as much as Hashirama did not want to do that, he had agreed in the end, with little prompting from his younger brother. 

Tobirama was in the process of getting ready for their trip, it was literally just to neutral land so they could meet with the Uchiha and speak face to face. And so Tobirama could learn who his betrothed was. Madara was very firm about not saying it over letter, that he wanted to show them when they showed up. Even though Tobirama himself never cared too much about surprises. 

When he was ready, he set off with Hashirama, Touka, and one of the elders who had been well enough to travel with them on foot. 

There was a lot going on in all their heads, well just him and Hashirama, this would be the first time they would be seeing Madara and Izuna, and not have to fight them. It was a little surreal. Especially since Tobirama has never been face to face with Izuna without fighting. It was something he was not entirely sure he knew what to do about. 

*****

The trip took roughly three days to make, for both sides. Tobirama was not tired, but he was a little worn down. Trips like this, with only a few hours a rest always made him feel tense, and the nature of this meeting did not help any of them really. 

They were not shocked to find that the Uchiha had arrived just an hour before them, a little to Tobirama annoyance. He shoved it aside as the Nara invited them inside, naturally this was where Tobirama was to have his wedding as well. The Nara were good at keeping a neutral meeting grounds for peace talks. 

When they arrived inside the hall, they walked up to a table where Madara and Izuna sat near one end, and their own elder sitting a few seats away. 

As per custom, Hashirama sat across from Madara, and Tobirama sat across from Izuna, their elders say across from each other as well. 

Hashirama was the first to speak, naturally. 

“Madara! I am so happy to see you! And not have to fight you.” The obvious, ‘I’m so tired of fighting’ was left unsaid, thankfully. 

Tobirama was tense, his back straight. He noted that there were only three Uchiha there. Making him wonder if they brought the person he was supposed to marry, or left them at him…? He really had no idea at this point. He eyed Izuna, and noted he was unusually tense, more so than even Tobirama. And he was refusing to make eye contact with Tobirama either, not that he would meet the eyes, they all knew better than to look an Uchiha in the eyes. 

Madara and Hashirama bickered a bit more before Hashirama asked the question that was in Tobirama’s mind as well. 

“So, where is the person Tobi is supposed to marry?” He asked Madara. 

Madara looked at Hashirama with a skeptical look before he sighed. “Your brother shall marry Izuna.” He spoke. 

Tobirama literally stopped breathing. 

What? 

There was no way that was the case. His eyes met Izuna’s, for the first time ever, and he could see that this was indeed not a joke. Izuna looked pained, like he wanted nothing more than to run from here, but he knew that he could not. This was for their brothers… That is how they had to look at it. Even if it seemed to pain Izuna to hear Madara speak it, as if it did not even matter. 

Tobirama knew it mattered to Madara, but he was schooling his expression because he had to. He was clan head after all. 

Hashirama recovered from that shock with clearing his throat. “I see, well. Is there a date you had in mind?” he asked. 

This time it was the Uchiha elder who spoke. “One month, the sooner the better, I would say. The Nara have graciously allowed us to use this lovely reception hall to host it.” The older man spoke. 

Tobirama could see the sneer on his own elders face as he listened to the Uchiha elder speak. These old crones would never get along, but at least they were allowing this to happen, only for their own benefit really. 

Tobirama breathed slowly before he spoke. “Thank you for allowing us some time to prepare.” He said to the Uchiha elder in the most respectful voice he was able to muster. This was going to be a long month, one where he would have little time to spend with his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. He was not sure what to think of this now. So, he just kept one thing in his mind. This was all for Hashirama’s dream. As long as Hashirama and Madara got their village, Tobirama was willing to sacrifice anything for them to accomplish it. 

At that point Madara and Hashirama started to speak to the elders, explaining that the normal way of consummating a marriage was a little illogical in this sense, and that they did not want to make their little brothers have to go through something like that, seeing as Izuna had just turned eighteen. Even Tobirama did not want to push Izuna into something like that so soon. So, he was glad when the elders decided that would be left out of things. They were required to sleep in the same bed, regardless of what they did or not. 

Izuna really looked even more uncomfortable than he had at the start of the meeting, Tobirama looked away from the younger male to allow him to have some privacy, he was sure that he did not enjoy being stared at. 

Hashirama finally seemed satisfied with the way things were. And it was at that point that a Nara offered for the members of the two clans to stay before they headed him, so they could rest. 

And of course, both Madara and Hashirama choose that there were going to ditch their brothers to go talk about more private things. 

Tobirama looked around for a moment, he then noticed Izuna getting up to leave, he seemed to be asking about a room to which the Nara lead him out of the hall. 

Ha. Well, that was great, he was left with his own thoughts, and two elders who could not seem to shut up. 

He was already not liking this... Then again, he did not expect Izuna to stick around to trade insults. This had to be crushing to him. With a shake of his head, he also stood and asked one of the other Nara’s, who was not keeping an eye on the bicker elders, to show him to his won room as well. 

There was no point in wasting time there now.


	2. To mix Ashes into Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What have we gotten ourselves into?” he breathed slowly. 
> 
> He only wished that Hashirama would be there to suffer with him, because this just was some cruel fate. They get to have their dreams, but at the cost of their brother’s happiness. 
> 
> He was sure this was just purgatory. There was rarely anything good that happened to them. 
> 
> With another roll, Madara was laying on his stomach, anything to try and sleep. He found that he should get use to this mood of his brothers, because he felt as if he was going to be stuck with it for however long… if not for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, Look at me keeping to a schedule! 
> 
> I'm actually working in the next chapter for A Trip In Time rn. 
> 
> Then chapter 3 for this!   
> I don't know how long this fic will be, but I really like this idea- So. 
> 
> Any who! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

The room that the Nara had led him too was small, not too big, but just a decent size to fit one person. Obviously, they did this often, given that the man had explained this is where they house people who were not of their clan when they wanted to do business. Which was smart on their part since they were well know for being a neutral party for the most part. The Senju never really had much bad blood between them and the Nara, the Uchiha however… There had been a time when Tajima had been clan head, and he had been going all out on the Nara. And it really did not go well, give the Yamanaka and Akamichi were fast friends with the Nara.

That had been one of Tajima’s more embarrassing defeats, which had been right before Madara had take over as head of the clan. He always did wonder what exactly happened to Tajima, since he had all but vanished after that specific battle. Had he been injured? Or shamed? Seeing how Madara avoided any talk about his father, he could only assume shame had something to do with it. 

While his own father had passed due to his injuries, which were worse than even Hashirama could deal with… But he had a feeling Hashirama had not tired as hard as he had claimed he had. It was not hard to tell there had been bad blood with Butsuma and Hashirama, ever since the incident at the river. 

With a shake of his head, he moved over to the makeshift bed and sat down. 

No matter the case, Hashirama and Madara were now the head of their clans. 

His mind went to Izuna now, remember how his face had been drawn and blank, but he could tell how tense the other had been by his shoulders and how he had been holding himself. He was sure the other did not want any of this, and he was personally shocked that Madara was allowing this, though… He was not sure that is why they wanted Tobirama to stay with the Uchiha, so that way Izuna would not have to be alone within the Senju clan… But now he was going to be the one to be alone in a clan that does not like him at all. Well, at least he was better at hiding things than Izuna, even Hashirama had to have noticed how uneasy the youngest male had been. 

A small sigh left his lips as he laid back on the bed, if it were not for the peace that Hashirama and Madara wanted, he would not have agreed to any of this. But because he loved his brother, and he wanted the other male to be happy. He was resigned to do just that. And it seemed that Izuna was too, even if he was much more reluctant than Tobirama was. 

He rolled over and closed his eyes for a moment, it was barely time for bed, but he was still tired. It was not like he was needed for anything, so he decided a nap would not hurt. Though his naps were never really napping… He was not within his own compound, so he was still on high alert. So, anyone coming near his room would rouse him easily. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that he fully roused at the sound of a bird outside his window, he blinked his eyes a bit and looked more at the bird. It was a summons, he could tell. And it had a note tied to its leg. He pushed himself up and moved over to the window, opening it so he could secure the note. When he did, the bird flew off. 

He did not think much of it as he opened the letter and read the writing. 

Meet me in a half hour at the main training grounds.

The letter was not signed, but it was certainly not Hashirama or Madara’s handwriting. 

So, he could only assume Izuna, and he was weirdly amused at how girly the others handwriting was. 

A small sigh left his lips as he slipped the note into his pocked and proceeded to redress himself in his armor and sandals. Once that was done, he left the room. He could only begin to imagine what Izuna wanted. And it was likely to do with today’s meeting. It was too dangerous to fight or spar even within the Naras grounds, it may not have been their actual compound, but it still belonged to them, and destroying it was not the best thing to do, not when Hashirama wanted to reach out to them about the village as well. 

*****

It only took Tobirama roughly ten minutes to get there. 

Glancing around, he could tell Izuna was not there, but he was on his way. He could feel the others chakra signature moving towards the location, so it had been Izuna then. He wonders just what the other male wanted to talk about? It could only have to do with what was going on, it was the only thing that made any feasible sense to him. Was he going to tell Tobirama this was only a political marriage, and that there was no chance or hope of love? Something Tobirama already assumed would be the case anyways. 

Tobirama was well aware he was likely going to be in a loveless marriage, would Izuna want to take lovers? That was something he found that he did not mind, if it would make Izuna happy to do so, he could. Tobirama never really thought much of love, or sex for that matter. So, he found he likely would not even look for a lover, he found he really didn’t care enough. 

When Izuna came out from the trees, he stared at Tobirama for a moment, taking in the way the other male looked way to relaxed for this situation. He spoke soon after that. 

“How are you okay with this? This is the farthest thing from okay!” he was upset, and rightfully so. 

Tobirama shrugged. “I’ve long decided that I would do anything for Hashirama’s dream, even if it meant sacrificing myself for him to attain it.” He said to him. Though he did not really think it would be in the way of marriage, he always thought that he would have to die for it to happen, but in a way he was. He would have to spend time away from his family, with a clan who hated him more than anything, maybe even more than they hated Hashirama. But he made that name for himself, the white demon, as the Uchiha call him. Though that seemed to be the wrong answer for Izuna, who looked even more angry now. 

“No! That is now how this works! We are Humans, Tobirama, and this isn’t fair to us at all!” 

“Life isn’t fair, Izuna, I’ve long accepted that noting with my life would be fair. And I am fine with the way things are, even if it means being trapped in a loveless marriage.” He said to him. And he meant that, love or anything related to it had never been much of his thing. He had never met anyone he could say he felt an attraction too…. Well, that was a bit of a lie, Madara and Izuna were both incredibly attractive for me, but other than that, there was no one else. 

Izuna stared at him for a moment. “You are really okay with this? Like for real. Tobirama, are you really serious right now?” he asked him. It was hard to think that Tobirama would just give up his life like this, and for what? A dream that could easily be broken down again. It made zero sense to him!

Tobirama let out a slow breath, he should have figured this would happen. “I’m sorry, Izuna. But I’ve settled myself on this.” He said to him, it was weirdly strange to see Izuna look so crestfallen like this. As much as he would like to say that Izuna was right, and that they should continue to fight… He found he kind of did not want to, he wanted this to end as well. He wanted this to end, he was tired, and he knew Izuna was as well, but the younger male had so much pride… It was sad really. 

“Fine, I guess we are stuck in this then.” He muttered. He then turned on his heels and stormed off. And Tobirama knew it was best to leave him, there was nothing he could do to stop the other male at all. With a shake of his head, he turned to leave as well. 

*****

Madara stared at Hashirama for a moment. “You know, my brother hates this, and I would have assumed yours would have too. But Tobirama seems weirdly complacent to this whole ordeal.” He said to the taller male, he always hated how tall Hashirama had gotten, especially when they had been equal in height for a good portion of their childhood. 

Hashirama sighed a little bit, he was sitting against a tree in the forest that surround the open land the Nara owned. “I know, I wasn’t expecting him to agree to this. It came as a shock to me.” He said to him. “I was initially thinking of Touka to be married to Izuna, but your elders demanded Tobirama…” he sighed. “I don’t know how I feel, Tobirama has resigned himself to this, and he says it’s because of my dream, he would do anything for me to achieve it.” He breathed slowly. “Madara, he’s never been like this before. I know he is tired of fighting, but he’s never just given up like this. I’m concerned.” He said to him. But there was nothing he could do, they all wanted this peace, and Tobirama was insistent on it as well now. 

Madara sighed from where he was leaning against the trunk of a tree. “I don’t know what to tell you Hashirama, Izuna hates this. And I truly expected you brother to hate it as well. But I don’t know what is worse, hating it, or being resigned to your fate.” He said to him. He knew that he would hate either of them, or to think that Tobirama was simply fine, well. He was not, there was something about the way Tobirama’s eyes looked that told him he was not okay with it, but he was settling. He sighed; the whole things were too complicated. “I just want to say, it was not my idea to keep Tobirama with us, I was more than willing to let them live apart until the village was completed, but the elders want to make sure they have insurance, so that you won’t pull out of this. Which is a load of shit, we both know you wouldn’t.” he huffed. 

A chuckle fell from the brunette lips. “I wouldn’t, but your elders don’t know me like you do. Neither of our elders will understand what it is like to have a village, to not have to worry about children dying, and for us to protect our little brothers.” He said to him. 

Really, Hashirama was right. It was nice to think that their dream was going to become a reality. Where they could protect their brothers. He was not happy that Izuna was upset, and he still did not think this was right. But… Izuna had assured him that it was, even if he was not happy about it. He sighed. “I just wish there would be another way.” He said to him. 

“I know, I wish there was a way to do this without having to sacrifice our brother’s happiness.” He sighed. Tobirama agreed to this, and Izuna had said it was okay. So, this is the best they could do, especially since their brothers would be even more pissed at them if they backed out now. So, things would keep moving forward as they were. “So, one month until we marry our brothers.” He spoke. “Have the Uchiha decided on clothing? My elders will be cross if Tobirama is forced to wear Uchiha clothing.” He said to him. 

Madara groaned. “They agreed that Tobirama could wear what is ceremonial for the Senju, but they are not happy about it.” He said to him. They were not, they hated the very idea of Tobirama wearing the Senju crest. “And don’t even get me started on the surname. They don’t want Izuna to be a Senju, but your elders are pitching a fit about Tobirama being an Uchiha.” He said to him. 

“I don’t think Tobirama would mind with the name change, or at least he will act as if he doesn’t care.” He said to him. “I’m just glad he will at least have the honor of wearing the Senju ceremonial clothing, he looks really good in white***.” He chuckled. He could see Madara shake his head with a smile, it was nice to be able to speak with Madara and it not led to fighting. “I assume black is customary for the Uchiha?” he asked. 

“Black, or dark blue. In a traditional marriage, men normally wear black, and woman wear blue. But, seeing as this is not exactly a normal wedding, no one is sure what to do. That’s why Tobirama is being allowed to wear what the Senju normally would.” He said to him. “But name wise, we will just have to see what happens when they sign the marriage contract.” He said to him. 

He had a feeling Izuna would only sign as Uchiha, he was stubborn to a fault, part of that being Madara’s fault. He always told Izuna not to settle for less, well. Now he had to settle for a Senju, and he was sure it was rubbing his brother the wrong way. “I just hope they don’t kill each other in their first year of marriage.” He said to him. 

That made Hashirama choke a bit. “Gods, I didn’t even think about that.” He breathed. There was so much neither of them even thought of, though he was sure Tobirama would try to keep the peace, or at least he hoped he would. There was no saying what would happen when they are married. He sighed slowly. “I just hope they try to keep the peace as much as possible.” He said lightly. For everyone’s sake, really. Not just their own. 

“Won’t know until it happens.” Madara huffed softly. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He hoped Izuna would not do anything dumb, but that was just it. It was Izuna. Izuna was known to do dumb shit sometimes, even if he intended to or not. 

“I think we should head back to our rooms; I want to check on Izuna.” He said as he moved to push himself from the tree. He watched as Hashirama debated on if he wanted to move, and eventually gave in at got up from the ground. 

“Yeah, I should probably check on Tobi too.” He told him. Even though he was sure his brother was fine, but he was still very overprotective of Tobi. It was not like he could help himself all that much. 

They both waved to each other and headed off in different directions, the Nara were not going to house the Uchiha and the Senju in the same area, they did not have a death wish if the two clans couldn’t not argue. 

*****

Hashirama arrived back to their rooms just after Tobirama had returned, he could tell his bother was in the room because he could hear the brush strokes on paper. The other male was probably working on another jutsu again, something that he did often when he could not figure what to do with his head, and a lot of that had to do with emotions he was not sure how to handle. 

And he was sure that had something to do with the current situation. 

He said he was fine, but was he really? 

His mind was going to continue to eat at him, because this went against a lot of things, he wanted to do to Tobirama…. But he was also selfish enough to listen to his brother. Which is why he was able to push these thoughts to the back of his head. It bothered him yes, but the fact that they were all able to agree to this... It was more than just them; this was the lives of all the children who will not have to fight in a war they don’t even know. 

It was that thought that helped him settle on the futon. 

Tobirama could feel his brother’s chakra signature stop outside the door of his room, so he knew he was back from meeting with Madara. He prayed that Hashirama would just go to his room, and not stop by to talk to him, because he had no idea what he was doing. Izuna’s mood had thrown him off, he did not know what to think of it. Was Izuna really upset? If so, why did he agree to this… 

It dawned on him at that moment. Izuna convinced Madara that he was okay with it. 

They were both only doing this for their older brothers’ sake. 

It made so much sense now, he did not know why he did not think of it sooner. 

A low sigh left his lips as he stared down at the paper he had been writing on, a new jutsu. He wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he worked his best when he was feeling emotions he was not used to feeling. With a shake of his head, he closed his eyes to think of how he was going to work this. It was better to focus on this rather than what he could not control. And he could not control this situation, so burying himself in work seemed like the next best thing. 

“Now. how will I manage to bring about a clone…” he grumbled to himself as he started to write some more things down on the paper. 

*****

Madara arrived to Izuna’s room, he could hear his brother pacing around inside, and he was not sure what he should do about it. He has been in a mood since all of this started, and he refused to let Madara back out of it. 

which was admirable really, but it still made Madara himself feel bad. Because he knew that this was not what his little brother wanted, but Izuna promised him that he would be even more pissed if Madara backed out of this now, after everything was all set. If it was one thing, Izuna finished the things he started. And he would be seeing this through, all the way to the end. 

Madara reached out and knocked on the door. “Izuna?” he asked. 

There was a pause in the pacing on the other side of the door before Izuna spoke. “What do you want?” 

“I just stopped by to check on you.” He said to him. He was sure this was the last thing Izuna wanted, he always berated Madara for treating him like a child and worrying too much over him. And really, he was not able to help that. Izuna was all he had left; he did not know what he would do if anything bad happened to him. 

“I’m fine, you really need to stop worrying so much. I just wanted to be left alone for a while.” 

The tone in Izuna’s voice held no room for arguments. With a sigh, he stepped back. 

“Alright, well I’ll leave you be then.” He said to him. He then turned and headed to his own room. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned against it. 

“I really don’t know what to do at this point.” He grumped slightly. He hated feeling like this, Izuna’s mood was literally contagious. He had been perfectly fine with he had been with Hashirama. 

He moved over to his bed and tossed his sandals to the other side of the room. He then laid back and stared at the feeling. He still did not know if this was a good idea or not. He had so many insecurities about this whole thing. Bur really, there was nothing he could do about it. And he had to remind himself of that constantly. 

He could not change Izuna’s mind, and he could not stop this, otherwise Izuna would be even more pissed at him. 

He rolled over with a huff, pulling the pillow over his head so he could try and block out the light. This was going to be a long month, and even longer year. Because not only would he have to deal with Izuna, but Tobirama being in the compound with him. If another war did not start out just because those two would end up having marriage problems, he would be shocked. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” he breathed slowly. 

He only wished that Hashirama would be there to suffer with him, because this just was some cruel fate. They get to have their dreams, but at the cost of their brother’s happiness. 

He was sure this was just purgatory. There was rarely anything good that happened to them. 

With another roll, Madara was laying on his stomach, anything to try and sleep. He found that he should get use to this mood of his brothers, because he felt as if he was going to be stuck with it for however long… if not for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama looked through the fabrics that were in front of him, he had to make a choice of what shade of white he wanted Tobirama’s wedding outfit to be, white and a off cream color was customary for men. Madara had said that Izuna would be wearing a mix of both fabrics. And he wondered if he should have Tobirama wear both the white/cream and green, which the green was what the woman wore. A small sigh left his lips as he sat back. He had all the fabric in front of him. He could have the green worked in there. He grabbed all three fabric and handed them off to Touka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I was going to stick to a schedule, but after this chaotic week, I don't think that is going to happen. 
> 
> Also since I am now updating three fics, I will try to get chapters out every two weeks or so.

The trip back home had been a long one, Izuna’s silence had been almost deafening. Madara knew that Izuna would be withdrawn, but he did not think it would be this bad… His little brother barely even looked at him. That is why he did not understand, if Izuna did not want to do this, then why did he agree? Was he mad at Madara? Or was he mad at whatever it was that Tobirama said to him? He knew Izuna went to see Tobirama. 

As it sat, Izuna has been locked away in his room for since the moment they had gotten back, and Madara was more than a little bit worried. But he did not really have the time to sit and try and coax his brother out of the room, he had to plan the wedding. Hashirama had given the Uchiha the clearance to whichever ceremony they wanted. And Izuna had mentioned to him about wanting to do the hand binding ritual, something that Hashirama seemed familiar with. 

‘Kawarama and Itama’s mother wanted to be married by hand binding as well, I remember it well.’ He had said, whereas Tobirama had heard of it, but was too young to remember. 

That was a tradition that most Uchiha tried to hang on to. So, he was not entirely shocked that Izuna wanted to hang onto that tradition. And Tobirama did not seem all that bothered by it either, he looked curious. So, he could assume that the Senju had abandoned the old ways of hand binding at that point, which was not surprising, the Nara do not even do it anymore either. 

It seemed as if the Uchiha were the only ones who wanted to try and keep with the old ways, and he sometimes wondered if that was holding them down as a clan or not. 

With a shake of his head, he went off to go to debate with the Elders. It was a debate because the old crones could not decide on shit and continued to change their minds all the time. 

\--------

Madara wanted to rip his hair out. 

Talking with the Elders was already a pain in the ass, but now. It’s worse. They are arguing over every little thing. 

“Enough!” He yelled. “The Senju are being kind enough to let us put more of our own touch into this, we are not going to take it totally over! How would you like if they did that to us?!” he snapped. 

Hashirama was kind and allowed them to have a more Uchiha styled wedding. But he was not going to force Tobirama into the Uchiha’s style wedding gowns. Tobirama was a prideful man, he at least deserved to be allowed to wear the Senju style if he so pleased. “I will not budge on this, at all.” He said to them. 

The looks he got from them were worth it, they knew that had made him angry. And if he really wanted to, he could kill them. But he was not that cruel, he wasn’t like Tajima. 

“So, what are you saying them, Madara?” one of them asked. 

And Madara could hear the suspicion. “It will go as I said. Tobirama will be allowed to wear the Senju style, I see nothing wrong with that. “ He quickly noticed one of the elders, a woman, Koharu, start to protest and he held a hand, silencing her. “No, Hashirama and I have long since spoken, the Senju are not expecting Izuna to change his surname. This is a political-“ he really hated the sound of it. But that is what it was. “And has said that he does not expect Tobirama and Izuna to fall in love, though if they do that will just be an added plus. But this is to show that the Senju and Uchiha can make things work.” He said to them. “So Tobirama is not required to change to Uchiha if he does not want to.” He said to them. 

“And I will hear no more arguments on this.” 

The discussion was closed, there was no more they could say to try and change his mind. Because he was set on what he said, and no one was going to be able to change that. “Now, I think we need to try and coax my brother out of his room to start him for measurements of his clothing.” He said to them. 

He was glad to see the cringing, good, they are unnerved with Izuna. The brat is rather cruel to the elders, but the old asses deserve it really. He got up from the chair he was seated in and moved to leave the room, he would leave it to them to try and get Izuna out of his room. (If he does not chut their heads off first) A lot of people knew better to mess with Izuna while he was in a mood, and he may have sent Hashirama a letter to better prepare Tobirama for Izuna’s mood swings. He did not doubt Tobirama and his brain, but he also wondered how much the other thought emotion wise, and not just what was expected? That was always the difference between Tobirama and all the Uchiha. 

Madara went back to his office, he needed to get the final arrangements ready. It took them four days to get back from the land the Nara use to neutral location for meetings. So, he only had barely two and a half weeks to get this all done. It was already stressful as was, but at least at the end of it, they would have peace. He just hoped that Izuna and Tobirama would be alright in the end. 

A small sigh left his lips as he shifted and started writing out plans that he would have to send to the Nara as well, so they were prepared for things that were going to happen as well. 

\------

Izuna was pissed when one of the elders came, screeching outside his door that he had to let a seamstress in to measure him. He knew it had to be done, but the old bat did not have to screech so loud that seven of their neighbors would be able to hear everything he said. He truly had no idea why Madara even kept the elder council around, it is not like their father was even alive anymore, so there was really no need for them. 

But he eventually allowed the old man in with the young woman to take him measurements.

It just cemented the fact that this was happening, and it wasn’t even as though he hated it, because he didn’t… Not really at least. He just hated how it was happening. The fact that he was being forced to marry the person of his affections was the issue. It was not for love, and if it wasn’t for the peace that their brothers wanted, none of this likely would have happened at all. He did not blame Madara for wanting peace, but that did not mean he had to agree with it as well. He liked Tobirama a lot, but he had hope that if marriage were to come out of anything, it would be because Tobirama also liked him in the same way. 

He stared down at the tape that was being used to take his measurements. He had seen a few of what men and woman wore when they married, and the old coot was muttering about Izuna having to wear a mix of woman and men’s traditional robes. That made him wonder if that would be the case for Tobirama as well, or if Tobirama would be wearing just the men’s version.

A small sigh left his lips as he started up at the ceiling. There was no backing out of this now. 

\-----------

Tobirama had long since allowed the woman to take his measurements, it was weird watching her doing it in the most excited manor, it almost reminded him of Hashirama in a way, but then again, she was a cousin of Hashirama’s mother, so- Gods, the more he thought about Hashirama’s mom, he remembers stories of Hashirama saying she was just like Butsuma. And that was a scary thought. 

Daichi Senju had been a kunoichi from the Land of Water, she was a terrifying woman, according to Touka. And Hashirama’s words back her up as well, he was glad he had never met her. 

He had sat and listen to Hashirama talk about his own mother, Yukimi Hatake, whose mother was a Yuki. She had married Butsuma not long after Daichi had passed. Hashirama was not sure why Butsuma had taken an Hatake as a bride. But he described her as nice, and only scolded him when he tried to climb into Tobirama’s bassinet. Which Tobirama could understand, that was a dangerous thing to do anyways. 

it was Himari they both remembered, and well. She was a beautiful Uzumaki woman, with the longest red hair. She had always worn it up, except when she was at him. She had been Kawarama and Itama’s mother. But she had treated Hashirama and Tobirama as if they had been her sons as well, and their father had been absolutely in love with her. And he had died not long after his third wife had, she had died trying to kill the ones who had killed her sons. 

A soft sigh left his lips as soon as the girl was done, he did not understand why he was thinking back to his father’s wives. Things were different now, neither of hem were going to have to marry more than once. And Hashirama will be the only one to produce heirs now anyways. He was going to have to ask about Izuna’s mother, if he would allow him to that was. 

\------

Hashirama looked through the fabrics that were in front of him, he had to make a choice of what shade of white he wanted Tobirama’s wedding outfit to be, white and a off cream color was customary for men. Madara had said that Izuna would be wearing a mix of both fabrics. And he wondered if he should have Tobirama wear both the white/cream and green, which the green was what the woman wore. A small sigh left his lips as he sat back. He had all the fabric in front of him. He could have the green worked in there. He grabbed all three fabric and handed them off to Touka. 

“Have them work in the green, if Izuna is wearing a mix of the mens and females clothing, Tobirama can wear the same. To make them have equal footing, I’m sure Izuna would appreciate it.” He said to his cousin. 

Touka looked at the fabric and sighed. “Fine, I don’t think Tobirama will care what he wears anyways.” She said to him. 

And that was true, Hashirama knew. Tobirama was prideful, but he was not like their father at all. Really, hardly any of them were like Butsuma, unless genuinely pissed off. And really, hand and Tobirama had vowed to never be like their father. Which is why Hashirama stepped up willingly to the plate when Butsuma had died. 

The child killings had stopped, and not long after they had stopped with the Senju, the Uchiha had stopped as well. And that was the only sign he had that Madara had taken over the Uchiha before they had met in battle. Which had only been a few times before they tried brokering for peace.

Which had ultimately led them to where they were now. 

Hashirama knew that marriage beyond love was not the Uchiha’s style. 

But if it was the only way to get to peace, and their little brothers agreed to it… He had given Tobirama all the options he could to pull out, reminding him that he did not expect Tobirama to go through with something like this if he did not want to. Despite how Tobirama acted, he knew that his little brother had a heart. 

But he had been firm on his agreement to this. 

And Hashirama felt a bit bad, Tobirama was always loyal to him to a fault. He had a feeling that Tobirama was only doing this because Hashirama wanted peace more than anything. 

A small sigh left his as he watched Touka leave the room, just barely over two weeks and his and Madara’s brothers would be married. It was a strange feeling. He settled back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Thinking back to a time where their dream so much easier than what it really was. 

It would not be so bad if their elders were not so demanding on what needed to be done. That was always the issue, there would always be those who would not trust this peace. No matter how hard they worked at being able to make it work, putting their minds and souls into it. The elders would always be stuck in their ways, and Hashirama was aware of this. As much as it pained him to think about it, he knew there were a few that felt the same way as the elders. Whispers told him as much. But there was little he was able to do about it at this point.   
They would have peace; their little brothers were hanging up their pride for this. 

And Hashirama would make sure it works, for their sakes as much as for his and Madara’s as well. 

\---------

There was not a lot that worried Madara. 

But as the weeks inched closer to the marriage of his and Hashirama’s brothers. He found himself a bit on edge. Of course, his elders were still nitpicking. But that wasn’t the real issue, he was just have anxiety, and he was not even the one getting married... 

He had asked Izuna, who had finally come out of his room and started to act normal after three days. 

He was currently sitting in his office, Izuna lounging off on the couch that was there, he could not help but glance to his brother every so often. 

“Madara, would you work and stop staring at me? Its unnerving.” Izuna complained. 

Madara huffed a little bit at Izuna’s words, he then threw an apple at the youngers head, and of course he caught it. He never aimed to harm his brother, but he knew well that Izuna was good. So, it was not shocking when he caught it, and started to eat it. 

“Thanks for the lunch.” He chirped. 

Madara groaned. “Can’t you go nap in Hikaku’s office?” he asked him. Feeling the tick of irritation at the fact that he knew Izuna was now just being a little shit, he almost pitied Tobirama, this is what he would have to deal with, if not on a worse scale than this. 

Izuna tilted his head back to look at Madara, swallowing chewing the piece of apple his had in his mouth before swallowing it. “Nope~ I have to annoy the living shit out of you before I’m married, I may not have time to do this often after that.” He spoke. He did not sound resentful, something that Madara had expected, so it was shocking to see that Izuna did not feel any type of resentment, he was mentally prepared for it now. 

Madara rolled his eyes. “No, you just want to do it for the hell of it.” He said to him. “You know you will be able to still see me, and when the village is built, it will be easier.” He added. He was excited for the village, the land they had picked was not owned by anyone, and they were given the okay to start up a village from the daimyo himself. 

Izuna rolled his eyes a bit as he turned, facing Madara now. “And? I still want to bother you now.” He said to him. He knew Madara would not make him leave, he never did. And he was right when Madara just shook his head. 

“Fine, fine. Stay then.” He said, he always caved when it came to Izuna. Even more so now, when he knew time to have his brother sharing a home with him was slowly getting closer to the end. Two and half weeks went by fast, he glanced to the date. It was already almost a week until the wedding, and they would have to leave in two days to get to the Nara’s land for it… 

He knew Izuna was thinking the same thing, which he could imagine that was part of why Izuna was there with him, he would always seek Madara out when he was a child and something had been nerve wracking for him. So, he was sure, in the last few days he had as a single person, he wanted to spend with his brother, because both sets of elders agreed that Tobirama and Izuna staying with the Nara was better than making either one of them go to one or the other clans. 

So that meant Tobirama and Izuna only had a few days left to spend with their brothers. 

So Madara wasn’t going to complain to much about his brother spending time with him, because they both knew they were going to miss each other’s company when they were no longer able to spend all that much time around each other, at least not until the village was built.


End file.
